Innocent Love
by Lunarisia
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is his name. He recently transferred from the US to the all boy school, Konohagakure High, in Japan. For one reason and one reason only, to meet the one he's to marry when they graduate. The only thing is that, his fiancé is a man!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters.**

**~Chapter one~**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A hand shot up from the bed and gently tapped the clock resting on the night table beside the bed. With a soft sigh the blond stretched then got out of bed and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. After taking a quick shower he changed into his new school uniform and grabbed his school bag before walking downstairs.

"Ohayo Gozaimas!" he greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Naruto." a man with brown hair greeted back, "You ready for your first day of school?"

"Hai." he answered happily and ate the plate of food in front of him.

"Don't worry about your things okay? I'll send them over to your dorm room while you're still in class."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, but, don't you have to teach today?"

"No. I have afternoon classes."

"Hm," Naruto drank his cup of juice and gave the man a hug, "I have to get going."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Iruka called after him as he ran out the door.

Uzumaki Naruto is his name. He recently transferred from the US to the all boy school, Konohagakure High, in Japan. For one reason and one reason only, to meet the one he's to marry when they graduate. The only thing is that, his fiancé is a man! Yet, surprisingly, he doesn't mind at all.

Stopping in front of the school gates, Naruto looked around and straightened his uniform before walking into the school.

"You there!" Naruto froze in place and turned to the directions of the voice. It was a man with spiky silver hair.

"Yes? Did I do something wrong sir?" the blond asked. When the man stopped in front of him and leaned closer to Naruto's face, Naruto took a step back from him.

"You're the new transfer student. Naruto Uzumaki I presume?"

"Hai."

"Well," he smiled, but Naruto couldn't tell because he was wearing a mask over his mouth and left eye, "I'll show you to the-"

"I don't need to see the Principal. I've already talked with her a few days ago." Naruto said politely.

"Okay. Then where's your schedule? I'll show you to your class." he suggested. Naruto smiled and pulled out a piece of paper from his bag.

"Hmmm, my first class is … Calculus with Kurenai-sensei." Naruto read.

"May I?" the man asked before looking at Naruto's schedule, "That's funny."

"Nani?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You have the same schedule as one of the students. Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's great! Can you please take me to my class now, please?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Hai, hai. Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm going to be your world history teacher."

"It's nice to meet you Kakashi-sensei."

Upon entering the school, Naruto's eyes couldn't help but scan the area. It looked more like a mansion instead of a school. "Here we are." Kakashi said, handing Naruto back his schedule.

"Arigato Gozaimas." Naruto said and bowed his head.

"Now, stay here and wait until I come back out to get you." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded his head.

Walking into the classroom everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Kakashi approached their teacher.

"What are all of you doing? Get back to those questions." Kurenai ordered, and everyone did as they were told.

"Kurenai, you have a new student today." Kakashi whispered to her. She gave him a look and looked around the room.

"Bring him in." Kakashi turned to walk away but she placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him, "then I advise you to get back to your class, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nervously laughed and nodded his head before walking out of the classroom.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Kurenai said and clapped her hands to get their attention. "Today, we have a new student. He transferred here all the way from the US."

"Nani? The US?" one of the boys from the back asked. Kurenai sighed and turned to the door, "Please come in."

Everyone, but for some, leaned forward and waited for the new student to enter. The door slid opened and Naruto walked in. Sasuke Uchiha, who were sitting in the far back on the right side, looked up and his eyes couldn't help but stare at the angel who walked in. His hair was the brightest blond he's ever seen, almost as bright as the sun. Eyes were as blue the ocean and his skin was a flawless tan color, the only thing different was that he had three whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks. Those feautures seemed somewhat familiar to him.

Naruto bowed his head to everyone and gave them a smile. A smile that seemed to make most of the class blush. "Ohayo Gozaimas, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you all." he said. Kurenai walked over to him and placed a hand over his shoulder, "May I see your schedule?" Naruto handed her the paper in his hands and she looked it over.

"That's funny. … Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hai?" Sasuke answered.

"Can you show him around today? It seems he has the same schedule as you."

"Nani?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed before looking away.

"You're seat is beside Sasuke, beside the window." Kurenai smiled. Naruto smiled back and bowed his head to her before walking up to his desk. Right as he was about to reach it, a boy from the row tripped him. Causing him to fall in the middle of the aisle. Naruto looked at the person who tripped him.

"Oops. I'm sorry." the boy said sarcastically, then he leaned forward and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Don't think because you're cute that you'll get whatever you want." with that everyone but maybe a few laughed.

"Kuzuki!" Kurenai slammed her hands on her desk, "Get out of my classroom right now."

Without a word, the boy grabbed his belongings and walked out of the class. Naruto sighed and got up. Walking to his desk, Naruto slightly sighed and pulled out his own notebook and started on the questions on the board.

Forty-five minutes later, the bell rang and Naruto stuffed his things into the bag before getting up to leave.

"Sasuke." he turned and lowered his head when the raven wasn't in his chair. He had already left. Naruto sighed and just continued on.

"You're really slow you know that." Naruto stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around to see none other than Sasuke.

"Sas- … I thought you had already-"

"Come on dobe, we'll be late for our next class." Sasuke said and walked past him. Naruto thought it would be better if he remained quiet so he just silently followed.

"Oi! Sasuke!" a boy with brown hair ran up to the raven and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "What's up?"

"Nothing's up. I just have to show some new kid around. Apparently he has the same classes as me."

"Sucks to be you." he laughed and pulled back to look at Naruto. "But, not bad. He's actually pretty cute."

"Kiba." the brunette froze in place and so did Sasuke and Naruto. A woman with long brunette hair appeared and grabbed hold of his ear and twisted it. Causing Kiba to scream in pain.

"Onee-san." Kiba cried, "Please, let me go."

"Ohayo Inuzuka-sensei." Sasuke said. She smiled at Sasuke then noticed Naruto.

"Oh, you must be-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." Naruto greeted happily.

"You two should get going or the two of you will be late." she smiled back but twisted Kiba's ear even more causing another painful yelp from him, "As for you little brother, you're coming with me and explaining why you've been failing all your classes."

"Come on, we'll be late." Sasuke said and without realizing, he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along. Naruto blushed and just stared at Naruto's hand in Sasuke's.

'_His hand, … it's so cold." _Naruto thought. _'Yet, it's so warm.'_

When they entered the classroom everyone's mouth's dropped to the ground and pointed at them. Sasuke gave everyone a look then he saw his friend, Shikamaru Nara, pointing at Sasuke's hand. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked down at each other's hand and pulled back in embarrassment. "Um, I'm going to my seat now okay?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto then walked up to his desk.

"Ah, you're the new student." Naruto turned to the person talking to him and he just blinked.

"EH? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Please introduce yourself to the class." Naruto nodded then looked to the class.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." he bowed his head to them then waited for Kakashi to give him his seat.

"Sit next to Sasuke please."

"H-hai." Naruto walked to his desk and blushed lightly when he felt Sasuke's gaze on him.

'_What is it with this person?'_ Sasuke thought, _'why does it seem like I know him?'_

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke snapped out of thought and looked to the front of the room, "please come to the board and solve this problem for everyone."

_Lunch time …_

"Hey, Sasuke?" the raven turned at his name and faced the blond.

"Yes?"

"C-can I … um … can I please eat lunch with you?" Naruto asked as his face started getting red. Sasuke turned his head to the side and thought for a moment before answering.

"Sure. I usually eat alone so I guess it won't hurt to have some company." Naruto smiled at his response and followed Sasuke as he lead the way.

"But, this isn't where the cafeteria is." Naruto pointed out as the two of them walked outside. Sasuke stopped and turned to the blond.

"This is my secret place. Well, at least for lunch. I always come here to relax."

"Oh." Naruto said. Sasuke was actually surprised that Naruto understood him, because others would just say that they don't understand or that he was weird.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as both of them sat under a nearby tree, "Have I- … I mean, have we met before?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "We have." he answered then pulled out a bento box from his bag.

"But, where have we met? … I have this feeling that-"

"We met a long time ago." Naruto smiled. "It's okay if you don't remember." he opened the lid to the bento and pushed it so that it was in between them. Sasuke looked at him then at the food. It was Sushi.

"This is-"

"One of your favorite dishes." Naruto finished for him, then handed him a pair of chopsticks, "Here, you can have some. I've kind of went a little over board with the cooking." he was lying but, he didn't want Sasuke to have nothing to eat. Sasuke, hesitantly took it and ate one of the sushi.

"So, … do you like it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head, "It … tastes … exactly like how my mother makes it."

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto sighed and laid back against the grass.

"Naruto, … can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke looked down at him, "I'm don't mean anything by it, it's just …"

"Don't worry Sasuke," Naruto sat up again, "I don't mind. … actually, I came here because of someone."

"A girl?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him and shook his head. "Someone important to me." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but then was interrupted when they heard the intercom turn on.

"Attention all students, you all may go back to your dorms. All classes are canceled." the principal said.

"That's the first." Sasuke said. "Which dorm are you in?"

"I'm in …" Naruto pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it, "dorm 2 room 207."

"What?" Sasuke took the paper from Naruto's hand and looked at it. "How is it possible that … you have the same classes as me and share the same room as me?"

"Really?" Naruto hid a smile by taking a bite of one of the sushi.

"Well," Sasuke stood up, "Let's go." with that he started walking away.

"Hey! Don't leave me here a by myself." Naruto called after him and packed up his lunch before running after the raven.

**A/N: Review! First SasuNaru story so please have pity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the ideas maybe.**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Because of that, I'll make this chapter and other chapters longer. Please enjoy and please remember to tell me what you thought about it in the reviews!**

**~Chapter two~**

"Hah." Naruto sighed and fell backwards on the bed beside Sasuke's, "This room is so spacious."

"I'm going to take a shower so make yourself at home." Sasuke said as he grabbed a towel and headed to the connected bathroom. "Oh, and another thing," Sasuke turned back to Naruto, "Don't touch my things."

"Hai." Naruto smiled as he sat up. Sasuke continued and closed the bathroom door behind him. Naruto looked around the room and noticed all his belongings were already in their places.

"Hmmm, maybe I should take a small nap while I'm waiting for Sasuke to get out." Naruto said to himself. With that being said, Naruto fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling until sleep finally took him.

_With Sasuke …._

After a fifteen minute shower, Sasuke turned off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower. Grabbing another towel from one of the cabinets he used it to dry his hair. Walking out he saw Naruto sleeping on the bed. A smile threatened to his face but he shook it away and continued on what he was doing. Just as he walked past his desk, his cell pone rang. Sasuke picked it up and looked at the ID caller name.

"What is it you want aniki?" Sasuke asked in a bored voice.

"_**Hey, is that any way to speak to your older brother?"**_ the voice on the other end asked.

"Just cut to the chase Itachi," Sasuke said irritated, "why did you call? What do you want?"

"_**I heard their was a new transfer student."**_

"And how did you know that?"

"_**You're teacher, Kakashi-sensei, told me. He also said the boy has the same schedule as you."**_

"Is this all? If it is then I'm hanging up."

"_**Wait. … geez, you're so impatient."**_ Itachi cleared his throat before continuing, _**"Sasuke you have to take good care of the boy okay?"**_

"Why? I don't even know him. I mean it's like I used to know him but-"

"_**Just listen, okay? Sasuke, that boy is very precious. Not only that but he's your …"**_

"'My'? 'My' what?"

"_**I think he's the one who should tell you that. All I'm saying is that no matter what don't hurt him. You did last time and … just don't hurt him, okay?"**_ with that Itachi hung up.

"Aniki? … Itachi." Sasuke pulled his phone back and glared at it, "Hung up on me." he flipped the phone shut and threw it back on the desk. _'What does he mean by Naruto being precious? Not only that but for me to not hurt him?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Not noticing a certain blond already standing in front of him.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" he asked, snapping the raven out of thought.

"Huh? Oh, … it's nothing. I-I'm just- … it's-"

"Hard to explain?" Naruto finished.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. Naruto stared up at his hair and shook his head.

"You should dry you hair better," Naruto said as he took the towel and started drying Sasuke's hair, "You'll get sick if you don't."

Sasuke blushed but Naruto couldn't see because Sasuke's face was hidden behind the towel. Realizing what he was doing, Naruto stopped and pulled the towel back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Sasuke quickly hid his blush and shook his head, "You shouldn't apologize. It's just a minor thing."

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto adverted his eyes from him, "I-I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, … it-it's … I'm-"

"Sasuke!" Kiba ran into the room and wrapped an arm around the raven's shoulder, "Come on, the guys are going to the auditorium. The dorm leaders are holding a meeting for everyone."

"Dorm leaders?" Naruto asked, "This school has dorm leaders?"

"Yep!" Kiba exclaimed, "They're actually pretty fun to mess with."

"Naruto and I will join you after I change. Now get out of here." Sasuke said as he pushed Kiba towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." Kiba said and walked out, closing the door behind him. Sasuke walked to his wardrobe and quickly slipped on a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers before a regular pair of jeans. Embarrassed, Naruto turned and gave Sasuke some privacy as he went to his own wardrobe and took off his uniform.

Sasuke turned around after finishing changing and just as Naruto pulled off his shirt. Revealing soft tanned skin. Quickly, Sasuke turned back around and placed a hand over his chest. _'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_

"Ready to go Sasuke?" Naruto asked but Sasuke didn't seem to hear him.

'_It's never beat his fast before. Why now?'_

"Sasuke. … Sasuke? … Sasuke!"

"Huh?" Sasuke snapped out of thought and turned around, Naruto a few feet away from him.

"Geez, Sasuke." Naruto smiled, "You must be thinking about something really hard if you're not even paying attention when I call you."

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Let's go okay. I don't want to hear the dorm heads yelling again. It gets really annoying." Sasuke said and headed out first. Naruto watched as he left and shrugged before running after him.

_The Auditorium …_

"Sasuke!" a group of other guys walked up to the raven as he and Naruto entered the room.

"What took you so long?" a boy with red hair asked.

"I had to change." Sasuke answered. "Oh," he turned to Naruto, "This is Naruto. Naruto this is Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Choji, Lee, Shino, and you already know Kiba."

"Hello." Naruto smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." all of them said, as if all synchronized.

"Attention all students!" a student said through a microphone on the stage.

"He's the head of the dorm for dorm 2." Sasuke whispered to Naruto. He just only nodded in response.

"We have called you all here today because starting tomorrow we have to have to start the year with our annual competitions."

"What's that?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"It's when all our dorms compete in a series of games against each other. Whoever wins will get rewarded." Sasuke explained.

"Wow." Naruto blinked, "Just like the drama series, 'Hana Kimi'."

"What did you say?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, nothing." Naruto said as he shook his head. _'This is so weird. … it's just kind of like those funny games from Hana Kimi. The only thing is Mizuki is a girl that transferred while I'm a guy.'_

"We'll post the line ups of the games in the cafeteria, not only that we'll give it to each of you in this room before you leave. Whoever does not wish to participate, … well you have no choice."

"_*Yawn*_ What a …_*Yawn*_… drag." Shikamaru yawned, "I was planning to sleep through the dumb thing like last year."

"Oh stop complaining." Kiba exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders, "It'll be fun."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said sarcastically, "I'm so ecstatic."

"Are you going to participate?' Gaara asked Naruto.

"Well, I kind of don't have a choice now do I?" Naruto smiled. A piece of paper was handed to Naruto and he accepted it. Looking up at it he blinked.

"The first game is … swimming?"

"Good, that's one of the things I'm good at." Kiba said.

"Yeah, doggy paddling." Sasuke said under his breath. Naruto heard and started laughing.

"Hey! I heard that! And very funny."

"I don't think you should enter that game this year Kiba." Neji pointed out, "Remember what happened last time? You got so cocky that you didn't even practice. When it was time for the real thing you couldn't even make it to half point before the others reached the end."

Kiba scowled and crossed his arms. "Then who's going to go for us?" Kiba asked, "Knowing you guys, none of you will do it."

"Why can't Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Everyone turned to look at Naruto then back at Sasuke.

"Well, we've never seen him swim before." Choji said as he munched on his bag of potato ships. Naruto looked at him and blinked. _'Where in the world did he get those from?' _he thought.

"He's a great swimmer. Actually there's nothing he really can't do." Naruto complemented.

"Wow, Naruto. Kiba teased, "It's as if you've known him for a long time."

"Well-"

"I don't want to participate." Sasuke said sternly, interrupting Naruto.

"But, Sasuke-"

"I don't want to participate Naruto." Sasuke snapped, then walked out of the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called after him before running after the raven.

"That was strange." Choji said as he continued eating.

"Yeah." Kiba walked over a took a piece of chip out of the bag, just as he was about to eat it, Choji grabbed his wrist and held it tightly.

"My chips." he growled. Kiba nervously laughed and gave the chip back.

_With Sasuke and Naruto ….._

"Sasuke." Naruto whined.

"I don't want to hear it Naruto!" Sasuke snapped again as they walked into their room.

"Sasu-"

"Just stop it okay?" Sasuke shouted, "You act like you know every little thing about me but you don't okay! So just leave me alone!"

Naruto lowered his head and headed for the door, but stopped before getting out the door, "I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto said and walked out.

Sasuke watched as the blond walked out of their room and he sighed before sitting on his bed. "Why the hell did I-?" Sasuke groaned in frustration and fell back on the bed. "Why the hell did I yell at him for? Sasuke, you are an idiot."

"No matter what don't hurt him. The last time you did … just don't hurt him, okay?" Itachi's words repeated in his mind. Then it hit him, Sasuke slowly sat up, "He's new here. He's going to get lost." Sasuke got to his feet and ran out the door. He had to find Naruto before he got himself lost.

_With Naruto …._

"Great." Naruto groaned and leaned against the wall, "Where am I now? … great idea Naruto, running out of the room like that."

'_But, why did Sasuke get so mad at me?'_

"Naruto!" the blond looked to his left and saw Sasuke running towards him.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped in front of him and flicked him on the forehead.

"Baka! You don't know your way around here, don't just run off like that." Sasuke shouted. Naruto pouted and lowered his head, "Gomenasai. Honto ni gomenasai. (I'm extremely sorry) I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Baka." Sasuke flicked him on the forehead again, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Eh?"

"I'm the one who's suppose to apologize. … Uchiha's aren't suppose to, but … I guess I will." Sasuke said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just, … I don't even know why I did."

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you." Sasuke shook his head and grabbed Naruto's wrist. Which he doesn't know why. "Come on, we better go back to the room, curfew is in ten minutes."

"Mm." Naruto nodded and the both of them ran back.

_Later that night …._

"Sasuke? Are you still awake?" Naruto asked as he laid on his bed, Sasuke answered with a 'hn'. "I wanted to tell you want I wanted to say earlier."

"Hn." Sasuke answered again.

"Sasuke, remember when I said that I came here because of a special person? … well … that person is … that person is you, Sasuke. … I don't know if your parents told you yet but … we're suppose to be getting married after we graduate." Naruto waited for a response but there were only silence.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "Are you asleep?"

There were no answer.

"Great Naruto," Naruto said to himself, "you finally got the courage to tell him and he's asleep."

"I'm not asleep." Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke turned so that his face was facing Naruto, "I heard you."

"A-are you … are you mad? Disappointed even?" Naruto asked.

"No. actually, I'm glad." Sasuke answered. Naruto smiled and tried to hid his blush, even though it was kind of too dark for anyone to see it.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you even remember me?" Naruto asked.

"Only vividly." Sasuke answered truthfully, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You'll remember again some day." Naruto said, then whispered, "hopefully."

"I'll try my best to remember you, Naruto. I promise."

"Okay, … Oyasumi Nasai, Sasuke. (Goodnight)" Naruto said.

"Oyasumi." Sasuke answered back.

_The next morning …_

Stretching, Naruto sat up and looked over to Sasuke's side of the bed. The raven was still asleep. Looking at the clock he sighed when he saw that it was only five in the morning. _'Hmmm, … I woke up to early. … what should I do to kill time?'_ with a sigh he decided to take a shower.

After the quick shower, Naruto walked out in a pair of new clothes. Since it wasn't time for school yet then he didn't have to change into his uniform. He looked back to the beds and smiled when he saw the raven still sleeping soundly.

"5:15. What should I do?" Naruto said to himself as he looked at the clock again. Deciding to explore, Naruto quietly walked out of the room after leaving a note for Sasuke, silently closing the door behind him.

Sasuke woke up as his alarm went off and he sighed before sitting up. Looking to Naruto's bed he found it neatly made with a note on top of it. Curiously, Sasuke walked over to the other bed and picked up the note.

Went exploring. Be back in a few minutes.

-Naruto

The raven just blinked as he finished reading. _'That idiot, what if he get's lost? What then?'_

"I'm back." he heard the blond say as he walked in the room.

"Where have you-?" Sasuke stopped as he saw Naruto holding a tray of breakfast, "been?"

"I went for a walk. Then I walked across the chiefs that cooks the food here and I helped them. Well," Naruto held the tray up, "I kind of cooked my own food but I made it for you."

"Me?" Sasuke asked, "Why?"

"Because," Naruto smiled, "you're my friend, not only that but my fiancé."

"Naruto."

"Come on." Naruto placed the tray down on Sasuke's desk and walked to him, "Try and see if you like it." the blond pulled Sasuke to the desk and made him sit. With a small sigh, Sasuke took the chopsticks and took a bite out of the omelet. The rich flavor burst into Sasuke's mouth and left him wanting more.

"Where did you learn to cook all of these?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled, "So you like it?"

"I love it. It's just like … my mother's cooking. Where did you learn to cook?""Well," Naruto explained, "When we were younger …"

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, Sasuke?" five year old Naruto asked as the two walked through the hallways of the Uchiha mansion, "W-what kind of person do you like?"_

"_Hmmm," Sasuke stopped and thought for a minute, "I like someone who can … cook like my momma."_

"_Really?" Naruto asked._

"_Yep. But, I already like you so it's okay." Sasuke smiled, causing young Naruto to blush. _

_~Flashback ends~_

"You said that you like someone who could cook like your mother." Naruto smiled, "So I begged my mother to let me take special classes on cooking your favorite dishes. I remember when I would come play with you, and I had bandages on my hand, you would get so worried. You would ask me what happened and I would always lie to you. You knew that I was lying so you would tickle me until I told you. When I didn't you got mad at me and … said you would never speak to me again.

"Even though you said that, I didn't give up. I kept on cooking. Then one day …" Naruto stopped talking and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just kept-" Sasuke stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"No, I'm sorry. Even though I don't remember, I'm sorry." slowly, Naruto was about to hug him back but they instantly pulled back when someone burst through the door.

"Sasuke," Kiba ran in with only a towel wrapped around his waist, "Do you have anymore shampoo?""Uh …"

"You have food." Kiba said with stars gleaming in his eyes.

"They're my food." Sasuke said.

"Aw, so stingy."

"Uh, weren't you here for shampoo?" Naruto asked as he looked everywhere but the brunette.

"Oh, yeah." Kiba turned to Sasuke, "Shampoo?"

Sasuke sighed, "In the bathroom." Kiba thanked him and ran into the bathroom, coming back out with Sasuke's shampoo and ran out of the room.

"That was …"

"Weird." Sasuke finished. Sitting down he was about to continue eating when suddenly someone else burst in.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you have any Shampoo?"

"Kiba has it." Sasuke answered and the boy went out. The food barely touched his lips and another person burst in.

"Do you-?"

"Kiba has it." Sasuke said before the question could be asked again. Just as he was about to put the food in his mouth, another person walked in.

"Kiba has it!" Sasuke turned to the student, "Doesn't anyone have their own shampoo?"

The student just blinked, "I was just going to ask you for your notes." Sasuke sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"It's by my bed." Sasuke said. When the boy left, Sasuke groaned and let his head fall back. Naruto smiled and massaged the raven's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"… Yeah, … now that I have you." Naruto blushed at Sasuke's words and Sasuke opened his eyes at the right time to see it.

"Stop teasing me Sasuke." Naruto blushed. Sasuke stood up and started walking towards the retreating blond. When Naruto's back hit the smooth wall he gasped and looked back at Sasuke. The raven continued approaching and stopped in front of him. Slowly, Sasuke leaned forward. When his face was inches from Naruto's, Sasuke grabbed the towel beside the blond and gave him a teasing smile.

"I was only getting the towel, what did you think I was going to do?" Sasuke teased. Naruto frowned and looked away from him, "Keep it up. I'll just hold it against you later." Sasuke leaned closer and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek, "I wouldn't want that now, would I?" the blond just blushed and continued to look away from him.

Sasuke gently took Naruto's chin and made him look at him, "I'm sorry for teasing you. It's just, … I've never …"

"You apologize too much now." Naruto smiled, "It's okay, if you tease me. … but … can you not do it so much?"

"Sure." Sasuke let go of Naruto's chin and ruffled his blond hair, "I'm going to go take a shower. You can go ahead and get ready for class."

"Mm." Naruto smiled. Sasuke, for the first time ever since he was five, smiled back and ruffled Naruto's hair again before walking into the bathroom. He was about to close the door but he popped his head back out, "Can I use your shampoo since Kiba and the other's took mine?"

"Sure." Naruto replied. Sasuke then disappeared back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Oi, Naruto." he looked up and saw Gaara.

"Gaara? Ohayo, … is there something I can help you with?" Naruto asked. The red head walked over to him and pulled him to the side.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"In the shower." Naruto answered.

"Good. … Naruto, you are his childhood friend right?" Gaara whispered.

"Yeah."

"Then I think you can comfort him more than any of us."

"What? What are you talking about? Did something happen?"

"It's his mother." Gaara said, "She was on a plane to come here to meet him, but, someone rigged the plane."

"W-what?" Naruto's veins went cold.

"It blew up." Gaara ended. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes and he stumbled back, holding the nearby chair for support.

"Mikoto-san." Naruto whispered, before hearing the bathroom door open.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: again, I own nothing.**

**~Chapter three~**

"Gaara?" Sasuke was already dressed, got beside Naruto, "Why are you here?"

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and quickly wiped away the trail of tears from his cheeks.

"Uh, … I have to go." Gaara said before leaving the two of them. Sasuke watched as the red head left. He thought that was kind of strange.

"Hey," he turned to the blond and noticed him wiping his eyes, "are you okay?"

"Yeah." Naruto lied, "just something in my eyes."

Sasuke turned him around and made Naruto look into his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong." Naruto adverted his eyes and pushed him so that he sat down on Naruto's bed.

"Sasuke, …" Naruto sat beside him and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall, "I-I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he became worried over the blonde's actions.

"Sasuke. … your mother. … she won't be able to meet you." Naruto said, choking out the last part.

"What? How did you know that she was coming?"

"Sasuke, please … just-just listen, okay? …Your-" before he could continue, Sasuke's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, Naruto." Sasuke said before walking to his desk and picking it up. "Hello? … Yes, this is Sasuke speaking. ….." the phone slipped from his hands and hit the ground.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto walked over to the raven and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I-Is everything okay?"

"My mother … is dead." Sasuke whispered. He turned to Naruto, "Was that … what you wanted to tell me? … that my mother died?"

"Sasuke." the raven walked around him and sat on the bed. When Naruto heard the door opened, he looked up and saw Sasuke's friends walk in.

"Hey, bud." Kiba said, "Are you okay?" Sasuke didn't answer.

"Come on." Neji said, "We better give him some time alone. We'll come back later."

"But-" Kiba started.

"Neji is right Kiba. … I don't think he wants to talk to anyone right now." Shikamaru said. He looked at Naruto, "We'll tell the teachers that you two won't be coming to class today." Naruto nodded his head and they all left. Turning his attention back to the raven, Naruto walked over and sat beside him. As he was about to touch Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke turned and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Just stay like this." Sasuke said in a whisper, "Please."

"Sasuke." Naruto hugged Sasuke back and allowed Sasuke to bury his face in his neck. "It's going to be okay. … you still have me."

After a while, Naruto managed to get Sasuke to get to sleep again. Naruto smiled as he saw the tight grip Sasuke had on his shirt. Just like a little kid. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "Can you let me go for just a second? I promise I'll be right back." as if he heard Naruto, Sasuke released his grip.

"I promise, I'll be right back, okay?" Naruto whispered again before he got off the bed. He walked over to the tray that was still on Sasuke's desk and decided to take it back to the kitchen.

When he got back, Sasuke was still sleeping soundly. He smiled and silently walked over, and sat at the edge of the bed. Naruto brushed some hair from Sasuke's face, when he saw Sasuke's eyes flutter open he instantly pulled it back.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No." he answered, then his eyes saddened, "She's really gone." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it tight.

"It's okay to cry Sasuke. … I know that Uchiha's aren't suppose to show their tears, but you can show them to me. I won't tell anyone. Besides, I promise to be here with you the entire time." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto into a sudden hug. "S-Sasuke?"

"Lend me your shoulder." Sasuke said. When Naruto was about to say something, he felt his shirt getting wet. Naruto wanted to say something to comfort him, but nothing could come to mind. All he could do was hug the raven back as he cried into his shoulder.

As they stayed like that, Sasuke's friends walked in but they didn't notice. They had asked their teachers to excuse them so they could come see how Sasuke was doing. When they saw the raven crying, they retreated, they didn't want to interrupt.

"This is the first time that I've seen Sasuke cry." Kiba said as they closed the door.

"Looks like Naruto-kun is the one who can comfort him." Lee said.

"There's no use for us here." Gaara said as he looked back into the room through the window, "Let's go back. Maybe after all our classes we can come back."

"I agree. Let's go." when Neji said that, all of them took one last glace at the two from the window and silently went back.

"Naruto." Sasuke pulled back and caressed the blonde's cheek, "If you weren't here, … I don't know what I would've done."

Naruto wiped away the remainder of the tears and smiled, "and I promise that I'll always be here."

"Thank you." Sasuke smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head, "I don't feel like eating."

"You barely got a chance to eat your breakfast. I'll go cook you something, okay?"

"Wait." Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hands, "Why are you so concerned about me?"

"Because," Naruto smiled, "I'm your fiancé. I'm suppose to take care of you when you're down. Not only that, but you're my best friend. My best childhood friend I've ever had. Even though you don't remember, I still do."

Naruto tried to pull his hands away but Sasuke only pulled him to sit. "You can get me food later. I promise I'll eat then. But, now …"

"I understand. … That's how I was when I lost my parents." Naruto smiled, "You were actually the one who stood by me. When I didn't want to do anything, you would still drag me outside and make me play. You did everything you could to make me happy, so now, I'll do the same for you."

"I think I know how you can help me." Sasuke said.

"Really? … I'll do anything."

"Tell me more about us when we were younger. … get my mind off about …." Naruto placed a finger over Sasuke's lips.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'll tell you about it."

_Eleven years ago …_**(A/N: Just so you all know, I didn't want Naruto to just say what happened, I want to kinda show you in a way. Even though it's written like the way it is remember that it's Naruto telling the story.)**

"Young master Sasuke!" a maid called as she ran through the halls, "Where are you young master Sasuke?"

"Ren." she stopped at her name and turned around.

"Oh," she bowed her head respectively, "Master Itachi."

"You still haven't found my little brother?" asked the older version of Sasuke.

"N-no sir. I have no idea where he is. … and the Uzumakis are almost here." Ren answered. Itachi sighed and turned his head towards the door beside him.

"He's in there." when Itachi said that, Ren hesitantly opened the door and found the young Uchiha sitting on the ground.

"Found you little brother." Itachi teasingly smiled. Sasuke glared at his brother and gave a 'hmpf' before turning his head away.

"I don't want to meet them." Sasuke whined.

"Well," Itachi picked his little brother up and out of the closet, "to bad."

"I hate you aniki."

"I love you too." he said back as he walked away with Sasuke hunched over his shoulder.

_With the Uzumakis …_

"Momma," the young blond said as he laid his head on his mother's lap, "what if he don't like me?"

"Well, then I guess you'll have to try to win his trust. … I think it won't be too long before he likes you. Besides, you're just too adorable to hate." his mother comforted.

"That's right son," he looked at his father, "there's no one that can hate you. You're just too kind and lovable."

Naruto smiled and snuggled against his mother's warmth, "Thank you." with that, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_With Sasuke …_

"Sasuke," his mother walked over to her son and knelt down to his height, "Do you really have to make that face?"

"I said I don't want to meet them." Sasuke said, "how do we know they're not here for our money?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." she snapped, "You will not speak ill mindedly of my best friends."

"I see someone doesn't really want to see us." they turned at the sudden voice.

"Minato and Kushina." Mikoto stood up and walked over to them, "I apologize for what he said. You know how kids are."

"Yes." Kushina smiled, "they are a hand full."

"Talking about kids." Mikoto looked around, "Where's little Naruto?"

"He saw something and I guess he went exploring." Minato answered.

"Oh dear." Mikoto turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, go find him. He might get lost."

Sasuke groaned and did as he was told. "Stupid idiot." he muttered to himself as he walked through the hallway, "How do you get yourself lost?" as he was walking by the door that lead to the courtyard he heard someone crying. Curious, he walked through the door and looked around. Then he saw him. It was a blond boy, and he was hunched up under a tree crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he got a little closer. The blond only continued crying silently.

"I'm scared." he said in a soft voice. Sasuke knelt down to him and patted him on the head, "It's okay. You don't have to cry." without warning, he pounced on Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"Can you help me find my mommy and daddy?" he asked in between hiccups.

"Are you Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Patting the blond softly. Naruto looked up at him and nodded his head. When Sasuke saw those blue eyes he couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?"

"Come on." Sasuke said, snapping out of thought and standing up. "I'll take you back."

"Okay." Naruto said as he wiped away his tears. Sasuke grabbed his hand and started pulling him back inside.

_Present …..._

Naruto looked down at the raven resting his head on his (Naruto) lap. "I think I'll tell you more later."

"I remember that day." Sasuke said, "you cried so much that your eyes were red and puffy."

"I remember you were really mean to me at first. Then you started being nice to me one day." Naruto smiled as he stroked Sasuke's hair.

"Well," Naruto moved Sasuke's head so that it was against the pillow, "I'm going to make you some food now. You promised you'll eat." Naruto stood up and walked out of the room. Sasuke sighed and stared at the ceiling. "If only I didn't ask you to come see me mom." a single tear fell from his eyes, "then you would still be alive."

"Hey, Sasuke." he wiped away the tear and turned his head to see his friends.

"How are you feeling now Sasuke?" Kiba asked as they got closer to the bed. Sasuke sat up, "Better, I guess." he looked at them then at the clock beside him, "It's not time for class to be over, why are you guys here?"

"We were worried about you." Lee answered. Sasuke looked at all of them and couldn't help but smile. He was so worried about being alone that he forgot what wonderful friends he had.

"Thank you everyone."

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

_Naruto returned from the kitchen an hour later and found Sasuke by the window, just staring out into the endless rows of trees. _

"_Sasuke?" Naruto placed the tray of porridge by the night stand and walked over to the raven, "is everything okay?" he didn't answer. Hesitantly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind and rested his forehead against Sasuke's back. "Everything is going to be okay, Sasuke." Naruto said, "I'm still here, so is all of your friends and your brother, so please don't do this to yourself."_

_Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at Naruto then wrapped his arms around Naruto's, "Thank you Naruto."_

"_Come on," Naruto pulled back and lead Sasuke to his bed, "I got you some porridge." Sasuke just sat there, watching the blond as he stirred the porridge and softly blew on it. Making sure that it wasn't too hot. Turning back to Sasuke Naruto smiled and held a spoonful in front of Sasuke's mouth. "Here. I'll feed you." Naruto said in a blush. Without thinking, Sasuke leaned in and captured Naruto's lips. Shocked, Naruto just froze as Sasuke continued kissing him. After a while, Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto. The blond was still in the same position as before. _

"_I'm sorry." Sasuke said before walking out of the room. At the sound of the door closing, Naruto finally snapped back to reality and placed the bowl and spoon down before running after the raven._

'_How could I be so stupid?'_ the blond asked himself, _'I should've kissed him back.' _when he reached outside he noticed that it was raining. Rain, he thought, the worst thing that could ever happen. Looking around he spotted the familiar raven walking out the door at the end of the hall. "Sasuke!" Naruto called after him, but the raven was already outside. Quickly, Naruto ran after him, ignoring the questions thrown at him by Kiba. Who was standing outside his dorm room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called again when he was outside. Looking around he couldn't find him anywhere. A sudden roar of thunder made Naruto jump and fell to his knees covering his ears tightly. At another roar of thunder, Naruto flinched and started crying. "S-Sasuke! … Where are you?" he called out in a shaky voice. Slowly he got up and started walking again. Being so scared he stopped and knelt down on the ground and covered his ears even tighter.

_~Flashback~_

"Can't you just leave me alone today Naruto?" eight year old Sasuke asked as he was trying to walk faster than the blond.

"Why?" seven year old Naruto asked as he trailed along, "Don't you want to play today?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" the young raven shouted as he turned and pushed Naruto to the ground, "You're so annoying! Why don't you go play with someone else?"

"Sasu-""What? Are you going to cry now you big baby? That's exactly why I don't want to play with you, everything I do makes you cry!" the raven yelled and ran off. Leaving the little blond on the ground. Silent tears trickling down his cheeks.

_With Sasuke…._

"Sasuke!" the raven stopped and turned to look at his older brother.

"What Aniki?"

"I heard that you yelled at Naruto a few minutes ago, am I right?" "let, me guess, he cried and told you?" Sasuke smirked.

"No. One of the maids saw you push him down and yell at him. Was she wrong?"

"No."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because, I don't want him as a friend anymore. All he do is cry, if not that then he plays with our cousin, Sai. Not only that but he comes here everyday with bandages on his hands like he was beaten or something and he's not telling me why."

"Is that all that's really bothering you?"

"…."

"Sasuke, that's not good enough reasons for you to push him and yell at him. You know good and well that he cries, not only because of you but because he misses his parents. What if it was you that had lost the only family that you've got? Naruto's parents are gone now, and they're never coming back, you're really all that he has." Itachi snapped, "Now you better go find him and apologize."

"But-"

"no buts. It's your fault that he's outside somewhere in the rain, so you better go find him now."

"fine." Sasuke sighed and ran outside.

_With Naruto …._

"I miss you so much mommy." little Naruto cried as he hugged his knees to his chest. "I miss you and daddy so much. Why can't you just come and take me with you? So I won't miss you anymore? Sasuke doesn't like me anymore, … I'm all alone again." suddenly, lightning flashed through the sky and a bolt of thunder struck the trunk of the tree that Naruto was hiding under. Causing Naruto to scream in fear and curl into a ball, covering his ears. The top part of the tree started breaking and crashed down on top of Naruto but leaving little room between the ground and the end of the trunk. Just enough to leave Naruto unharmed. Paralyzed, Naruto just laid there and continued crying.

"Naruto!" a distant voice called to him but then consciousness took over him.

_~End of Flashback~_

Suddenly, Naruto felt to arms wrapped around him and held him tightly to him. It was Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto could only nod.

"Come on," Sasuke helped him up, "let's go inside."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they started walking.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Come on you two!" Kiba yelled as he ran over to them holding an umbrella, "It's really pouring and yet you two are out here."

"Shut up Kiba." Sasuke said and him and Naruto continued on until they were in their dorms again.

"Wait here, I'll get us a towel." Sasuke said as he left the shivering blond. Grabbing the neatly folded towels from the wardrobes, the raven rushed back to Naruto and started drying Naruto's hair.

"Baka, why did you run after me?"

"Because, …" Naruto answered, "I wanted to apologize for earlier." Sasuke stopped and sighed, "Baka."

"can you please stop calling me an idiot?"

"I can't, because you really are a baka." Sasuke said, "you never think before you say anything. Then when you do, you always say something that's …."

"'That's' what?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he continued drying off the blonde's hair. "Anyways, … I shouldn't have done …" before he could finish speaking, Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Pulling back, Naruto turned his back to him and smiled as he touched his lips.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he turned around, only to get kissed again. Sasuke gently pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. When air became a necessity, they pulled back and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Naruto, …" Sasuke placed his hand against Naruto's soft cheeks, "I love your eyes. It reminds me of the clear blue oceans. I could get lost in them if I wanted to."

Naruto blushed and quickly pecked Sasuke's lips again, "I think we should get out of these wet clothes before we get sick."

"That's true." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead, "why don't you go take a shower first? I'll change my clothes for the time being and eat my forgotten porridge."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay, then." Naruto smiled and grabbed a towel before disappearing into the bathroom. Sasuke smiled and started undressing.

When he changed into his new clothes, Sasuke sighed and sat on his bed, taking the tray on the nightstand into his lap. Then he started eating. As he ate, all he could think about was the wonderful kiss that him and Naruto just shared.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter five~**

_Naruto's POV_

It's been five days now from the day Mikoto-san died. Between those days, I finally got Sasuke to go back to normal. At least apart of him is back. Suddenly, two pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to his chest. I smiled and placed my hands on the ones wrapped around me. "Sorry," I apologized, "did I wake you?"

"No." Sasuke answered and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"You should go take a shower." I suggested, "Classes starts in about an hour." Sasuke groaned and tighten his hold. "I don't want to let you go. Not yet."

"You'll see me as soon as you get out of the bathroom." I laughed. Turning me around, Sasuke crushed our lips together. "Fine." Sasuke said in defeat after we pulled apart. He grabbed his towels and his uniform before walking into the bathroom.

_In Class …._

_Normal POV_

"Good morning, everyone!" Naruto greeted happily as he and Sasuke walked into their homeroom.

"Good morning." their friends replied. Kiba smiled and walked over to the raven, giving him a knuckle sandwich. "Ah hah! Good morning my friend!" he said rather loudly.

"Let go of me before I kill you." Sasuke said, giving the brunette a glare. He just smiled and let go, "Yes!" Kiba cheered, "Our Sasuke is back!" suddenly, a dry eraser flew and smacked him in the head, knocking him to the ground. Twitching.

"Shut up." said Gaara as he continued writing on the board, "You're too loud." Naruto walked behind Sasuke and shivered, "He's scary."

Sasuke shook his head and walked right over the fallen brunette. Naruto following the raven to their desk.

"Oi! Kiba, are you alright my youthful friend?" Lee asked as he stared down at the still twitching brunette. He got no answer.

"Troublesome." Naruto heard Shikamaru sighed as he lifted his head up from his desk, "Why can't anyone get some decent sleep round here?"

"A-are you … okay?" Naruto asked.

"Don't mind him," Sasuke said, "Shikamaru is always like this in the mornings."

"Oh." Naruto nodded his head. Just then the bell rang and their homeroom teacher walked in. ignoring Kiba as she walked by.

"Alright class." Kurenai smiled, "All of you should know that our annual competitions are starting soon. The first is the swimming part. So I want all of you to take out a small piece of paper and write down the name of the person you would like to nomine for dorm 2."

"But," Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "all of dorm 2 isn't in this classroom-"

"Once we get our runner ups then we have to go to the school pool and swim it out." Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded and thought for a moment. _'… I wonder … if I did vote for Sasuke, … will he-?'_ as if Sasuke could read his thoughts he answered.

"You can nominate me if you want."

"N-nani?"

"You can … choose me if you want." Sasuke said, "If you believe in me then … I guess I can try."

"Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks to our class rep," Kurenai nodded to Gaara, "we already have the names of everyone so we won't have to waste time." Gaara gave a nod in reply and continued reading his book. Naruto smiled and neatly wrote Sasuke's name. after doing so he folded it neatly and went to the front to place it into the container beside Kurenai. Followed by the rest of the class. When everyone's vote was in Kurenai started to tally the results.

"Alright. It turns out that it's a tie between Sasuke and … Naruto?" at his name, Naruto looked up and stared at the board.

'_N-nani? … it's … it's impossible. Who-?'_

"So," Kurenai's voice broke through the blonde's thoughts, "would you two please go down to the school pool? The dorm leader and the rest of the nominees are there as well."

"Yes." the both of them said together. As soon as they got out of the classroom, Naruto started panicking.

"S-Sasuke, … I-I don't want to swim."

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he turned to the blond, "you know how right?"

"Y-yes, … b-but … I …"

"Then you'll be fine." Sasuke said without letting the blond finish. Once they got to the swimming area of the school, there were three others who was there also. One was the dorm leader and the other two were students.

"You must be the new student." the dorm leader smiled, "I'm Sasori."

"Naruto." the blond smiled back, "It's nice to meet you."

"and this," Sasori pointed to the other two, "is Haku," he had long black hair, could be mistaken for a girl, "and Sai."

Sai smirked and walked around Naruto, examining him from head to toe. "Hmmm, … aren't you a cutie." he stopped in front of Naruto and lifted his head up with an index finger. When he felt the raven lean in closer, Naruto backed away. Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him in behind him.

"Stay away from him Sai."

"Why, isn't it my cousin Sasuke." Sai smiled, "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Y-you're … Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. … I'm sad Naruto-kun," the raven sighed, "it seems you don't remember me."

"I-I do. But-"

"You're more cuter than when you were little."

"Shut up Sai." Sasuke said.

"Alright you three, now is not the time to be quarreling." Sasori said, getting between them, "Please go to the locker room and change out before swimming."

Without a word, Sasuke went ahead, dragging Naruto close behind. "S-Sasuke," Naruto winced, "Y-you're hurting me." the raven didn't listen, he just continued walking into the lockers. When the door was closed, Sasuke locked it and turned to Naruto. "Stay away from him." was all the raven said before walking past the blond, brushing past his shoulder. Naruto lowered his head and stared at his bruised wrist. It now had a hand mark imprinted around it. _'Sasuke is mad,'_ Naruto thought as he felt tears starting to build up in his eyes, _'Just like back then.'_

When Sasuke was finished changing he walked right past the blond without even giving him a glance. As if he wasn't even there. Because he was blinded by rage. Naruto stared back at the Sasuke and allowed a single tear fall, but he brushed it aside.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Haku asked when he walked back out. Naruto forced a smile and nodded his head, "I-I … I'm not feeling well so tell Sasori-sempai that I … I'm going back to my room."

"Are you sure?" Naruto looked around him and saw Sasuke and Sai having a glaring contest. _'He won't even realize that I'm gone.'_ Naruto looked back at Haku and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Haku smiled and Naruto left. He didn't want to see Sasuke mad at him, he didn't want to see Sasuke and Sai fight for him.

**With Sasuke …..**

"Sasori-san." Haku ran over to the three, "Naruto-kun said he wasn't feeling well so he went back to the dorm."

"What?" Sasuke walked over to him, "What happened?"

"We should be the one to ask you Sasuke." Sai said as he joined them, "What happened when you two went into the locker room?"

"No one asked you Sai." Sasuke snapped.

"Well I'm asking." Sai shot back, "Did you yell at him because you're still jealous about what happened years ago?"

"Enough you two." Sasori said and got between the two, "Arguing won't do you any good."

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said and ran back to the locker room. He quickly changed and ran after the blond. _'I'm sorry Naruto.'_

**With Naruto …..**

Naruto fell back on his bed and breathed out a heavy sigh. "Everything always goes wrong when I'm around." he whispered, "Should I … just disappear?" with another sigh, Naruto turned to his side and stared at his wrist. Gently, he tried to touch it but winced at it. "Great, … what kind of guy am I? getting bruised so easily. … jeez Naruto, … you're such a wimp." before he knew it, … he had drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke looked through the window on their dorm room door and silently walked in when he saw the back of the sleeping blond. Slowly, he closed the door and locked it, he didn't want the blond to try and run or anyone to disturb them. He walked to the blond and tucked him under the covers. Surprisingly, he didn't wake up. When he saw the hurt expression on the blonde's face, Sasuke looked down and saw the bruised right wrist. _'Did I …?'_ Sasuke sighed and lowered his head. "… I'm sorry Naruto. … I'm really sorry."

"Sasuke …" Naruto whispered, but he remained asleep, "Sasuke. … Sasuke. … ple-please … don't be mad at … m-me. P-plea-please."

"Naruto." Sasuke pulled the blond, gently, into his arms. Causing Naruto to wake up. Startled, he stiffened but when he saw that it was Sasuke he relaxed.

"S-Sasuke. … is something wrong?" the raven rested his forehead against Naruto's and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto." he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." the blond placed a hand over Sasuke's cheek. "What are you-? … Sasuke, is this about what happened in the locker room?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sasuke." Naruto tried to get the raven to look at him but he refused to do so. "Sasu-"

"No." Sasuke stubbornly shook his head. Naruto smiled and brushed some of the raven locks from Sasuke's face. "You're acting really un-Uchiha like."

"I don't care."

"You're acting like a kid, Sasuke. Just like how you were when we were little."

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into the blue eyes staring up at him. "How can you-? … how can you be so forgiving?" he asked.

"I can always forgive you Sasuke. No matter what you did or do, I will always forgive you." Naruto whispered.

"But, … I don't deserve it at all." Naruto gently kissed Sasuke then pulled back with a smile.

"I love you, Sasuke. That's why I can forgive you for anything." Sasuke shifted them so Naruto's back was leaning against his chest. He intertwined their hands and lifted it up. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, Naruto." he said, gently tracing the bruise on the wrist with his other hand.

"I know." Naruto turned his head and looked up at him. "Now, can you stop fretting over what happened?" Sasuke smirked and leaned his head down, resting his lips against Naruto's. the blond smiled into the kiss and moved so he was straddling Sasuke. When he felt the raven's hand snake up his shirt, Naruto instantly pulled back. "S-Sasuke! … I-I'm …"

"Sorry Naruto. … too fast."

"I-I … I'm sorry Sasuke. … I'll be ready soon but … but … not right now." Naruto whispered, adverting the raven's gaze.

"How about this? …" Sasuke smiled a genuine smile, "I will wait until we're married."

"Until-"

"Until our wedding night." Sasuke finished. "Will you be ready then?" Naruto blushed and slowly nodded his head. Suddenly, Sasuke flipped them over so he was above the blond. "Before that, is it okay if I take it slowly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, …" Sasuke caressed the other's tan cheek, "is it okay if I kiss you anywhere else besides your lips?"

"S-sure." with that, Sasuke leaned down and started kissing a trail down Naruto's neck. Causing him to let out a soft moan. A moan that made Sasuke really excited. He couldn't wait until their wedding night.


End file.
